Hetalia: The World Is wonderful!
by TheGeekyWriter
Summary: The daughter of once a man named Abraham, to leaving Egypt to creating the nations with her brother's we call home, join her in her mission to re-connect with her fellow nations... and stop WWIII?


Country Information

Official Country Name: The World (Cause shes awesome like that and you'll learn about why she is called "The World"

Capital: Every country

Largest City: Um... it's kinda hard to say ^-^

Languages: German, Russian,English, Hebrew (you'll find out why) Italian,

Government: Again, hard to say

Current Leader: Her self

Human Information

Human Name: Anika Bensworth, or in Hebrew her actual name, אריאל or Ariel look it up to see the reason why her name is Ariel

Nickname[s]: Anna, Queen of Europe, The World

Age Appearance: her actual age is somewhere between 1 million years old I don't know if this is acurate but i'm pretty sure its a good year considering what she is, but her apprence is a Twelve year old.

Gender: Female

Birthday: (N/A at the time but i'm guessing when after her last brother was born, she was born after that so... January 1 *Shrugs shoulders*)

About Them

Personality: She is sweet and kind, with a sense of humor, but can also be seen as a scary person when she is ulitmetly angry, she is also like an older sister to Wy and Sealand, she will do anything to protect someone or people, even if it has to envolve dying

Hobbies: Playing the Oboe, swinging across a lake with heafty rope and a wood board, drawing, reading the bible, and figuring out the secrets within.

Vices: Stuborn, getting angry at the worst thing to her, leaving the room when she thinks shes right, but shes not, getting her way

Virtues: Caring, Sweet, Over-protective of someone or something she loves, sense of humor (more to come)

Likes: manga, Anime, the bible (T.V series) the actual bible, the hobbit, Divergent, Lord of the Rings, Garry's Mod, Skyrim, Video Games, Archery, Horses, cats,

Dislikes:people who are annoying, bad food,

Fears: The day will come when she has to face Satian eye to eye

Extras: She likes

Physical Attributes

Blood Type: -D

Height: 5'6.6 (Later 5'9.6 in later ages between 16-20)

Weight: 120

Body: Slim, hour glass shape

Hair:Dirty blonde/ light brown, she has a side band and her hair comes down to her collar bone

Eyes: hazel, light brown/light green

Accent: A strong German accent with a mix between Russian

Outfit (Military):A long brown coat that comes down to her ankles, with a white collar shirt and navy blue pants that are stuffed inside brown knee high boots, with brown glasses

Outfit (Casual): Brown glasses with a white shirt with jeans and gray converse sneakers, sometimes black, with a light blue jacket

Outfit (Other[s]): A green cardigan with a black shirt and navy blue skinny jeans and flats, again with her glasses

Tattoos:none

Piercings: none

Jewelry:none

Anything on your body that represents something in your country?: She has a hidden curl under her bangs that she hates and it represents the big part of her heritage with italy, she has broad shoulders to represent Germany, she has bad eyesight that represent Sweden, she has long musles that represent Switzerland, and she has a beauty mark on her right side of her nose, on the bridge, to represent Austria

Family and Foreign Relationships

Ancestor: I kinda got confused so... hehe I need help if anyone can tell me what it means because for her it's kinda complicated...

Family:Father:Abraham Mother:Keturah Brothers: Ishmeal, Isaac, Zimran, Jokshan, Medan, Midian, Ishbak, Shuah

Friends:Germany, Italy (Both S and N) Asia (too many people to state cause i'm lazy like that) Russia, The Nordics, The Baltic Trio, Ukraine, America, England, Scotland, Wales, Ireland, Northern Ireland, Austria, Hungry, Litchenstien, Switerzland, France, Canada, Spain, Australia, New Zealand, Wy, Sealand, All of Europe because I can't remeber who is who :( (Germany: Great and your making a story where you can't even remeber us? Great... Me: SHADDUP AND EAT YOUR WRUST!)

Rivals: Cuba, South Africa (Even though she supports them and still has care for them

Pets:She has none...

Enemies:Cuba, Egypt, India, (Even though she supports them as well and still has care for them)

Potential Love Interest:Austria, Scotland, Australia

Foreign Relationships:uh, IDK what this means... (Poland:Your Like, SO stupider than I am! Me:Go away...)

Brief History

Past Caretakers:Her parents and brothers until they deseased

History: When Anika was born, the only one being Abraham's Daughter, when her family had died, God spoke to Anika and told her she would become the biggest one in her family, she then had control over the entire world, but as sweet as she was, did not turn it into her rule, thus giving each country there own form of goverment, but as her to be the one to watchover them all. In modern day times, Discovery Channel and History Channel try to start up Segments about her,

She was also known as "The Queen of Europe" Until Canada and America, along with Latin America, where founded, Thus forming "The World" She is still considered as Queen of Europe by the nordics and the Italian Brothers.

Songs: Abraham's Daughter, Marukaite Chikyuu,

PS Guys, i'm not trying the screw up any history or anything, this is just something that came to mind when I was listening to "Abraham's Daughter" from the Hunger Games, it gave me inspiration, but if you feel offended, then don't read it, but if you DO like it, please continue to the next page, also if you feel like the need if something needs to be added or dis-added, please, don't hesitate to PM me but I won't respond back but you'll definitely see a change (If you need one)


End file.
